


Date night

by orphan_account



Series: Chato & Dig sitting in a tree [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Digger tries to plan a date out.





	

"Oh fuck," Chato softly huffed out, swiping the small beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead onto the pillow in front of him. He let his head rest as his head spun from the hard pounding his ass was sorely taking. He took a moment to let his breath catch up with heavy puffs before he tried to tune back into Digger's voice again. 

"Except it's not the little baby that gets lost this time, it's the blue one, babe," Digger rambled from behind Chato as if he was completely oblivious to the rough treatment he was giving his lover's body. Digger's fingers dug into his lover's hips and pulled him back hard onto his dick as Digger leaned over to ask him, "You remember the blue one from the first one, yeah?"

Chato grunted back, which Digger took to mean as an agreement. 

"Yeah, her. Well apparently she regains her memory for a bit or s'mthing. I don't really know actually but the reviews have been great for it so far online. Whad'ya say, babe?"

Despite his drawn out monologuing, Digger's pace was unforgiving and uninterrupted, and Chato swore he accidentally started a fire within his own body because the overbearing heat he was feeling from the fuck he was taking was almost too much. He felt the buildup in his groin reach new levels of horniness as he stopped pushing back onto his boyfriend's cock and just held on to the sheets below him.

Meanwhile, Digger was still trying to convince him to agree to go to the dollar theater with him later in the evening. 

"We can go to the last showing if you want so the people won't be staring at you as much, if y' want. Or we can go an' scare any teenagers there too. I'll give ye' a quickie in the back if the film gets boring. Sounds good, yeah?"

Chato had no idea that Digger was still talking. Chato also had no idea that Digger was expecting a response from him as well.

After a moment of no response, Digger stopped mid-thrust in confusion.

"Yeah, babe?" Digger asked again. 

"FUCKING SHIT," Chato barked from the shock of the halt as he threw his head back up with his eyes frowned shut. "Yes, cabrón, but don't stop!" 

"Oh shit, sorry babe," Digger said as he snapped back into the situation they were currently in. Digger shoved his lover's body back down with a heavy hand pushing down on his back while Digger gave his second hand a sloppy lick before he reached it around to Chato's leaking-hot cock. Completely satisfied with the victory of making date plans for the night, Digger began jack-hammering his boyfriend into the bed with an ardent lust and matched his stokes along with the time. 

Digger started grunting back to express the real effort being put into the fucking. 

In no time at all, Chato's entire head and shoulders turned from bright pink to fiery red as he came all over his boyfriend's hand with an intense shutter that ran through his body right before it turned lax. 

Chato's climaxes were always one of Digger's bigger turn-ons, and after another minute of an unrelenting fucking, Digger came hot in his boyfriend's ass before he fell right on top of him. 

"Get. off." Chato said from being squished underneath him, still recuperating from his own orgasm. 

Still huffing into his lover's face, Digger licked Chato's face quickly before he rolled off with a giggle.

"Ew you fucker, stop doing that." Chato said, wiping his cheek with his shoulder. Had it been anyone else other than Chato, the sloppy sound of Digger's dick coming out of the asshole would have been mortifying.

"I can't help it babe, you just look so fucking delicious when you're all fucked out." 

Chato made a face the way he always does when he's given an unexpected compliment. 

"Chill," was all he said with a blissful smirk on his face. 

They laid in the bed for a couple of minutes as they filled the room with pantings and the smell of sex.

With Chato's asshole still quivering from the brutality it just took, all Chato could do was fantasize about the hot bath he was preparing to take before bed that night. 

After a couple of more minutes of silence, Chato began dozing off into a well-earned dreamless sleep.

"So what theater should we go to watch the movie?" Chato heard Digger ask. 

Chato scrunched his nose up before he opened his eyes to ask his boyfriend, "Wait, what movie?"

"Aw, babe!" 


End file.
